The Pickle Family Campout/Gallery/1
Prologue: Pickle's cliffside crisis/Tow Truck Blaze to the Rescue! S4E2 Special guest credit.png S4E2 Pickle scatting.png S4E2 Pickle packing a flashlight.png S4E2 Pickle packing a sleeping bag.png S4E2 Pickle packing a bag of marshmallows.png S4E2 Pickle struggles with his knapsack.png S4E2 Pickle falls.png S4E2 Pickle still falling.png S4E2 Pickle lands on a ledge.png S4E2 Pickle looks up.png S4E2 Pickle "Help getting outta here".png S4E2 Pickle about to call a tow truck.png S4E2 Pickle yells "TOW TRUCK!".png|”TOW TRUCK! I NEED A TOW TRUCK!” S4E2 Pickle "Stuck here for a while".png S4E2 Pickle hears Blaze's horn.png S4E2 Blaze appears.png|“It's Blaze!" S4E2 Blaze jumping off the cliff.png|"Whoo-Hoo!" S4E2 Blaze transforming.png S4E2 Blaze becomes a tow truck.png|"And he's a tow truck! It's Tow Truck Blaze!" S4E2 Blaze "Hang on, Pickle".png|"Hang on Pickle!" S4E2 Blaze "I'll pull you out of there!".png|"I'll pull you out of there!" “Okay." S4E2 Blaze launching his hook.png S4E2 Pickle hooked up.png S4E2 Blaze "Tow truck power!".png|"Tow Truck Power!" S4E2 Pickle yanked off the ledge.png S4E2 Pickle rescued.png S4E2 Pickle "That was amazing!".png S4E2 Pickle "Help!".png S4E2 Pickle "I'm a tow truck!".png S4E2 Pickle "Rrrrrrr!".png S4E2 Pickle "Here we are!".png S4E2 Blaze "You're welcome".png|"Well. You're welcome, Pickle." S4E2 AJ asks about Pickle's knapsack.png|"Hey Pickle. What are you doing with a bag full of camping stuff." S4E2 Pickle "I'll show you".png|"I'll show you. C'mon." S4E2 Blaze follows Pickle.png The Pickle Family Song S4E2 Blaze, AJ and Pickle arrive at a campsite.png|"Here we are!" "Wow!" S4E2 The campers look like Pickle.png|"Everyone here looks just like Pickle." S4E2 Pickle "It's the Pickle Family Campout!".png|"Yup! It's the Pickle Family Campout!" S4E2 Pickle transition.png|Perfect transition to the song. S4E2 Ben carrying a knapsack.png S4E2 Tilly, Sven and Ben with a pile of knapsacks.png|♪ We are the... ♪ S4E2 Pickle jumps out of the knapsack pile.png S4E2 Pickles begin their song.png|♪ Pickle Family ♪ S4E2 Pickle singing with Milly, Ken and Tilly.png|♪ And we love being Pickles ♪ S4E2 Pickle singing with Sven, Lilly and Ben.png|♪ Together is our favorite place to be ♪ S4E2 Frilly in a canoe.png|♪ Because we're perky and quirky ♪ S4E2 Canoe being carried by Milly and Tilly.png|♪ And don't forget to worky ♪ S4E2 Sisters singing "Let's hear it for the Pickle Family".png|♪ So, let's hear it for the Pickle Family ♪ S4E2 Pickle introducing his cousins.png|♪ Meet my cousins ♪ S4E2 Cousin Ben introduces himself.png|Hey, I'm Ben! S4E2 Cousin Ken introduces himself.png|Hello, I'm Ken! S4E2 Cousin Sven introduces himself.png|And I am Sven! S4E2 Pickle's cousins singing together.png|♪ And we can't get enough of doing chores ♪ S4E2 Pickle introducing his sisters.png|♪ These are my sisters ♪ S4E2 Lilly, Milly and Tilly introduce themselves.png|Lilly! Milly! Tilly! S4E2 Frilly introduces herself.png|And Frilly! S4E2 Pickle's sisters singing together.png|♪ Let's finish up and go and eat some s'mores ♪ S4E2 Sleeping bags fly into the air.png S4E2 Oars rise into the air.png|♪ We are the... ♪ S4E2 Pickle being carried by Tilly and Frilly.png|♪ Pickle Family ♪ S4E2 Tilly and Frilly toss Pickle away.png|♪ And we love being Pickles ♪ S4E2 Pickle sings from the top of a rock.png|♪ Together we make... ♪ S4E2 Pickle family singing from a rocky mountain.png|♪ ...quite the family tree ♪ S4E2 Butterfly flies past the Pickles.png|♪ Because we're gigglish and ticklish ♪ S4E2 Butterfly flies in front of Ken.png|♪ And always very Picklish ♪ S4E2 Ken launches backward; Blaze catches him.png|♪ Oh, it's great to be... ♪ S4E2 Ken rides on Blaze's tow hook.png|♪ ...the Pickle Family ♪ S4E2 Blaze catches Ken.png S4E2 Pickles surround Blaze.png S4E2 Pickle introducing his grandpa.png|♪ This is my grandpa ♪ S4E2 Grandpa "You'll never guess what I just caught!".png|♪ You'll never guess what I just caught! ♪ S4E2 Crusher dangling from Grandpa's fishing pole.png|♪ The biggest, bluish fish I ever reeled in ♪ S4E2 Crusher "I'm not a fish!".png|"I'm not a fish!" S4E2 Grandpa "You won't believe your eyes!".png|♪ You won't believe your eyes! ♪ S4E2 Pickle with glasses "Try these on for size".png|♪ Here, try these on for size! ♪ S4E2 Grandpa putting his glasses.png|♪ You forgot to wear your glasses again ♪ S4E2 Grandpa apologizes.png|Whoops! S4E2 Sven close to the camera.png|♪ We... ♪ S4E2 Frilly close to the camera.png|♪ Are... ♪ S4E2 Milly close to the camera.png|♪ The... ♪ S4E2 Rest of Pickles spinning a picnic blanket around.png|♪ Pickle Family And we love being Pickles ♪ S4E2 Frilly and Grandpa jump onto picnic blanket.png|♪ Together is our favorite place... ♪ S4E2 Frilly and Grandpa hug in mid-air.png|♪ ...to be ♪ S4E2 AJ dancing.png S4E2 Frilly lands next to AJ.png|♪ Because we're perky ♪ S4E2 Grandpa lands next to AJ.png|♪ And quirky ♪ S4E2 Frilly and Grandpa hold AJ in their tires.png|♪ And don't forget to worky ♪ S4E2 AJ bouncing on picnic blanket.png|♪ So, let's hear it for... ♪ S4E2 AJ lands in Blaze.png|♪ ...the Pickle Family ♪ S4E2 Sven goes by; Frilly and Grandpa stacked on each other.png|♪ And together is just where... ♪ S4E2 Milly goes by.png|♪ ...we wanna be ♪ S4E2 Pickles stacking on top of each other.png|♪ 'Cause we're the super-Pickly pickletastic ♪ S4E2 More Pickles stacking on top of each other.png|♪ Picklicious, Pickle classic ♪ S4E2 Pickle at the very top.png|♪ Pickle, Pickly ♪ S4E2 Pickle Family Song big finish.png|♪ Pickle Family! ♪ S4E2 Pickles topple over as the song ends.png Going to gather firewood S4E2 Pickle slides over to Blaze, who brings a camera.png S4E2 Pickle taking a photo.png S4E2 Pickle's relatives posing for photo.png|Pickle family! S4E2 Pickle Family portrait.png S4E2 Pickle addresses his relatives.png S4E2 Pickle's relatives cheer.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ uncertain.png|"Uh Pickle." S4E2 There's no campfire.png|"There's no campfire." S4E2 Pickle understands.png|"Oh right." S4E2 Pickle thinking.png S4E2 Pickle says it's time to gather firewood.png S4E2 Pickles cheer again.png S4E2 Ben hops off the log.png|Whoo-Hoo! S4E2 Ken "Let's look over there".png|Let's look over here. S4E2 Grandpa "I bet there's some over here".png|I bet there's some over here. S4E2 Sisters scattering.png|Let's look over there. Be back soon. S4E2 Crusher reading a book.png S4E2 Pickle invites Crusher to look for firewood.png S4E2 Crusher refuses.png S4E2 Pickle gives Crusher "the most important job of all".png S4E2 Pickle brings out Baby Gherkin.png S4E2 Crusher meets Baby Gherkin.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin kisses Crusher's cheek.png The Pickles go missing S4E2 Blaze and AJ ready to gather firewood.png S4E2 Blaze, AJ and Pickle hear Pickle's phone ring.png S4E2 Pickle answers the call.png S4E2 Cousins calling.png S4E2 Pickle responding to the cousins.png S4E2 Cousins "One itsy-bitsy problem".png S4E2 Cousins attacked by tickling spiders.png S4E2 Tickling spider jumps at the phone screen.png S4E2 AJ "Pickle's cousins are in trouble".png|Oh no. Pickle's cousins are in trouble. S4E2 Pickle "I've gotta help them".png S4E2 Pickle gets another phone call.png S4E2 Sisters "Hi, Pickle!".png S4E2 Sisters calling.png S4E2 Sisters stuck in a swamp.png S4E2 Blaze "Now his cousins and his sisters need rescuing".png|Hubcaps! Now his cousins and his sisters need rescuing. S4E2 Pickle getting exasperated.png S4E2 Pickle hopes Grandpa is okay.png S4E2 Pickle gets one last phone call.png S4E2 Grandpa calling.png S4E2 Pickle responding to Grandpa's call.png S4E2 Grandpa "On this big comfy chair".png S4E2 Pickle asks Grandpa to put on his glasses.png S4E2 Grandpa sees what he's sitting on.png S4E2 Grandpa nervous.png S4E2 Grandpa trapped in a cave.png S4E2 Pickle shocked by Grandpa's danger.png|"Stay there Grandpa. I'll get you out of there." S4E2 Pickle worried about his family.png S4E2 Blaze "We'll help you".png S4E2 AJ "What tow trucks do".png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle will work together.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ ready to help.png S4E2 Pickle "Let's go save my family!".png S4E2 Blaze off to save the Pickles.png To return to the The Pickle Family Campout episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries